Gale
by Jawshua
Summary: Oneshot. Sonic has no idea where Tails has vanished to, so he is determined to do everything in his power to find his younger friend. Based on Classic Sonic/Sonic Mania. Written by someone who is not a Sonic fan, this is merely for practice.


A blue blur shot across the valley, not even taking a moment to slow down as it shot through the lush green glass and over every single hilltop that came into contact with it. It blasted through solid rock walls instead of making a way around them, though the dark blue ball soon came to a sudden stop as it landed on top of an enormous hill overlooking the rest of the valley.

His body unraveled, revealing a rather short creature. His eyes were large with black irises, his nose black as well though it gleamed from the sunlight a tiny bit. He had blue fur that covered the entirety of his body aside from his head, his back, and his feet. His fur spiked along his back, with his ears being triangular. His belly was a cream color, as well as his arms which led to his white gloves that his five fingers were snugly fit inside. He had a tiny tail that extended away from his body only slightly, and his bright red shoes covered his feet.

"Now, where in the world could Tails be?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked himself before his feet started to pound against the dirt beneath his shoes once more, barely even breaking a sweat as he jumped towards a mechanical bat, which shattered from the impact.

Miles "Tails" Prower – or Tails, as his friends would call him – had mysteriously disappeared and had not been seen by Sonic all day. He had left no note or warning of what might have happened, which left his hedgehog friend worried to the point where he would attempt to traverse every piece of land and crevice in search of his buddy.

He had assumed that Doctor Eggman had captured him as he always did, and that was the most likely reason why Tails had suddenly vanished without warning – so he would head to Studiopolis, which Tails would often visit simply out of wonder for how gorgeous the area had looked in his eyes.

Sonic curled up into a ball before shooting through a loop, crashing through a second metallic bat before landing on the opposite end of a pit filled with spikes. Luckily, he was familiar with the traps that had been placed for him around this area, as he had fought Eggman time and time again though his archenemy had kept his traps in place in hopes that maybe he would be able to capture Sonic for once.

The small blue hedgehog rocketed throughout the valley, and though he would usually hold a smirk since he was coming to save his friend, he felt slightly different about it this time around. He did not mind coming to his rescue time and time again, but he wondered if there was any possibility that Tails could defend himself.

He grunted audibly and stopped in front of a solid rock wall, backing up as he attempted to shut his brain off while he ran. If he allowed his mind to become overrun with these thoughts, he was sure that he would have issues concentrating while he dashed towards his goal.

The valley was only in his memory once he rocketed off the side of a cliff, running down it so quickly to the point where all of his surroundings were a blur – he could see the dazzling city from where he was as he dashed, the sun slowly setting as he approached.

It was not long before the hedgehog flew into the enormous city, the buildings towering above him as his run suddenly came to a halt. His eyes followed the floating television screens that started to surround him, though they were blank until a familiar face suddenly appeared on each and every one of them.

It was clearly Doctor Eggman, there was no way that Sonic could mistake that face for anything else. His head was round and had an extreme lack of hair besides his large, bushy mustache that extended from each side of his face. He had a large red nose inbetween the mustache, his eyes covered by a pair of glasses. His mouth was rather large as well as he grinned, a set of pearly whites taunting the hedgehog as one of his gloved hands slowly rose to reveal just what he was holding.

Sonic's jaw nearly dropped once he saw that his friend, Tails, had indeed been captured by Eggman. Tails' gloved hands were wrapped around the iron bars in the small cage he was trapped in, his eyes quivering, his bright orange and white fur dirtied.

Before Sonic could yell towards his comrade, he watched as two small holes opened up beneath his feet – two robotic hands wrapped around his legs and dragged him down into the road after a much larger hole opened up and then closed as he was dragged in without hesitation.

Several lights allowed Sonic to see where he had been placed once he had been thrown onto the steel floor – the room was wide, and there did not seem to be any exits that he could see at that moment. With the help of the dozen lights that had suddenly turned on, he could see a multitude of robots surrounding him… and, at the very end of the room, had been Doctor Eggman who had been dangling Tails' cage above a pit of spikes.

 _A test of speed, huh?_ Sonic thought to himself before he transformed into a blue blur that the robots could barely follow with their eyes, barely having an opportunity to strike before the hedgehog broke through each of them, their mechanical parts scattering across the floor which made Eggman step back a few inches.

Eggman smirked before letting go of the cage that held Tails, unable to register what happened once the cage completely disappeared for just a few moments – he turned to see Sonic place the cage down onto the floor before he knelt and began to spin into a ball.

Eggman screamed as the entirety of Sonic's spinning body pushed him up the wall and out of the steel ceiling with nothing but the sheer force of his incredible speed, throwing the mad scientist dozens of feet away before he jumped back onto the steel floor of the hideout.

Tails grinned as Sonic picked up his cage once more, the latter quickly spinning against it to break it completely which freed the smaller fox, much to his pleasure as he jumped into the air with glee in his heart.

Sonic chuckled, extending his hand to Tails before shooting him a thumbs up which matched his incredibly large smile, as if there was no problem to begin with since he was able to rescue his comrade.

Maybe it _was_ just another day. 


End file.
